I Will Love You Forever
by Toxic Shade
Summary: It turns into an S+S eventually. Sakura and Syaoran head to Idaho for some RandR, but and earthquake opens up and they are now on their own, trying to survive long enough to find civilization
1. The Disaster

Discalimer: I don't own cardcaptorsakura, or else I would have made this into a new movie of it. I am sorry that I do not have many cardcaptorsakura fics up, but I do have a life other than anime! (Well, not really)

  
  


The bus was slowly climbing up the steep hill, it's tires creaking around everyone corner. The snow was pushed down by the weight of it as it drove up the hill. Inside the window near the front of the bus was a small boy with brown hair. He was looking outside the window, marveling at the scenery of Idaho. It was almost nothing like Japan. All he saw of Japan was the city. In Idaho, he saw wonderful forests with snow everywhere, falling down in white tufts like feathers. The only thing was that it was so cold...

Syaoran shivered, then wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and zipped his sweater up a few more inches. He turned around for a moment and his light brown hair swished around slightly. 

"You okay?" he asked.

There was a girl next to him with chestnut colored hair and emerald green eyes that held a cheerful glow to them. She shivered.

"I'm kinda cold. It's not this cold back in Japan" she murmured. Syaoran looked at her for a moment, then smiled and unwrapped the scarf around his neck. He wrapped it around her neck and tried to see if he had done the right thing.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Thanks"

Syaoran blushed and turned away. "No problem, I'm not that cold"

Sakura was about to say something else but then stopped, knowing it would only embarrass him.

"It sure was a great idea to come up here. I'm glad you thought of it!" Sakura said.

"It was mostly your idea" was the reply.

"How did you get the cabin for free?" Sakura asked.

"Well it turned out that there was some people that I knew who bought this cabin. They lived in Montana. But they found a better deal somewhere else and decided to stay there for the winter. They didn't want this place to just go to waste so they said I could use it for the winter" Syaoran replied.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously"

"Wow! They must have been feeling generous" observed Sakura.

"Either that or I just have a persuading image" Syaoran chuckled. The bus continued to spiral through a seemingly endless amount of hills that were covered in about two feet of snow. Sakura could just imagine herself running all over the hills with Syaoran. Her eyes dazzled at the thought. Syaoran was thinking the same thing. Sakura crowded towards Syaoran and looked outside. The snow gleamed all over the hills as though someone flew over it in an airplane dumping glitter all over the place.

"Almost there" the bus driver called out.

In about two minutes Sakura looked over and saw a tiny cottage up to the left. 

"You're the greatest" Sakura said, throwing her arms around her and hugging him. Syaoran let her hug him and he blushed again, lighting up his face like a light bulb. They stepped off the bus for the last time and opened the door into the cottage. Sakura's eyes got as wide as plates as she saw it. The inside had a large table set in the middle of the room and two beds to the left. To the right of the table the wall was filled with food of every kind. On one side of the wall was a set of soda boxes and two bottles of apple cider.

On the other side of the house was a door that must have led to a bathroom, a sink, and several cupboards and upside down racks filled with dishes of every sort. There was a wood stove on the last wall with a pile of wood next to it.

Sakura squealed with delight and hurried Syaoran inside.

"How long do we get to stay here?"

"As long as we want" Syaoran said. The real reason he had brought Sakura here was to tell her something important...but he didn't have the courage to. What was the worst she could say? I'm sorry? No?

Syaoran pushed those thoughts out of his head angrily. It was stupid to think that Sakura could love him back.

"Hello? Earth to Syaoran?" Sakura said, shaking her hand in front of his eyes to make sure that his eyes were working correctly. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Sorry, it was nothing" he replied, then stepped towards the stove and leaned down to look at it. There was already wood in it with newspapers crumpled up. Syaoran smiled. They had everything prepared. He reached up and grabbed the box of matches and opened the box. He pulled one out and shut the box, then he scraped it across the side of the box quickly. The sulfur immediately caught alight and he lowered it towards the newspaper.

The paper immediately caught alight and soon the fire was blazing through. Syaoran shut it and pulled the damper open so the smoke could come out.

Sakura yawned. Syaoran looked at his watch. It was about 9:47.

"Let's get to sleep" he murmured.

"Which bed would you like?" she asked politely.

"I was just about to ask you that" he replied.

"I'll take the red one" she said.

"Then I'll take the green one" he responded.

They both crawled into bed and pulled the covers over themselves. Sakura fell asleep in an instant, but the mighty sleep god skipped Syaoran for the night, because he lay in the bed with his eyes wide open. He mustn't forget the real reason he was here. He looked over at her, sat up on his bed and walked over next to her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were locked in the special smile that they always wore.

Syaoran smiled and reached over and pulled the covers farther onto her, then he went back to his bed and fell asleep in an instant.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing that made Syaoran wake was that the bed was moving across the floor as though someone was vibrating the whole place so much that it was moving along with the house. He sat up in bed and looked around in surprise. Things all over the place were dancing all around the room like ten drunk people at a party.

Syaoran jumped up and realized what was happening.

"Sakura! Wake up! It's an earthquake!" Syaoran shouted. He ran over to the bed and shook Sakura.

"Watch out!" he shouted and grabbed her out of the bed. All of the dishes on the other side of the house came crashing down, sending razor sharp shards of glass all over the place. She screamed and jumped away. 

"Wh-what's happening?" she screamed, backed in a corner with her hands over her head.

"It's an earthquake!" he shouted.

Syaoran grabbed her and raced out. The fire had blazed out of control and was now bringing the house down around them. Sakura had not brought her cards! They could not help them at this time. A huge chunk of the sealing flew off and landed in front of Syaoran and Sakura with a thunderous crash. The fire immediately began spreading to other parts of the house.

In the blink of an eye, the house was suddenly torn apart. It had been set upon a tectonic plate and it shifted. The ground was torn open twenty feet in either direction.

Sakura and Syaoran were flung backwards and through the wall as the house was shaken violently. Syaoran, in mid-air, placed Sakura in front of himself so that he would absorb the shock. They crashed outside into the snow. They were wearing nothing but a sweatshirt each and some long pants, so they were instantly freezing.

Sakura stood up and looked at Syaoran. There as some blood coming out of his mouth. Sakura was instantly alarmed. She bent down near him. "Syaoran!! Are you alright?!"

To her surprise, Syaoran sat up and smiled at her. He wiped the blood off of his mouth. "Come on, let's get out of here"

Sakura and Syaoran ran towards the road. The earthquake had only lasted about twenty seconds, doing less damage than it should have. Abruptly Sakura stopped. She couldn't see the road. It must have been washed away with the snow.

"Wh-where is it?" she asked in an alarmed tone. Syaoran shook his head. "I don't know" he murmured.

They were lost.


	2. The Canyon

Syaoran's feet pounded into the snow. It sank about four inches in less than a second, then, it was lifted out again and into the snow to continue the cycle. His other boot lifted forward and sank into the snow also. Sakura, who was behind him, was having an even tougher time. She never would have thought the snow could have been so brutal and hard to walk in. Back home, it was soft and there was so little that her foot had never sank more than an inch. But this snow was different. The edges were so hard that if she took a big enough chunk of it, she could knock someone else out cold. It was very heavy, as though it had been packed in before.

Syaoran had offered to carry her once but she refused, trying to prove to him that she was stronger than she looked. She had taken to stepping in his footsteps so that she wouldn't have to suffer the momentary shock of having her foot sink into the ground a good four inches. Syaoran was moving tirelessly forward, but even he could not go on forever without a rest.

They came at last to a great canyon that stretched for miles in both directions. They couldn't go around it, and they certainly couldn't go through, the only option left was to go over it. 

"C'mon, let's check the other way to see if there is some sort of bridge or something" he muttered, beckoning for Sakura to come with him. Sakura silently followed, admiring his determination.

They walked along the side of it for half an hour, until the other side was covered with a sizable forest. The trees looked beautiful with a snowy white coat all over them. Everything looked much more beautiful with snow. But they didn't have time to gaze at it. The only way they could find across it was an old log covered with snow.

It was laying across the canyon at a diagonal angle, like it had been pushed over to the side instead of forward.

"I'll go first and make sure it's safe" Syaoran said.

"Wait a minute! I'm going to!" Sakura said.

Syaoran shook his head. "There is no point taking two risks if we only have one. Can't you see I'm doing this for your own good?"

Sakura looked at him angrily. "No matter what you say, I'm going with you! We're in this together Syaoran, no matter what!"

Syaoran sighed and looked at her. He knew she wouldn't change her mind once it was made up. "Be careful" he murmured, then he stepped onto the log and put his arms out for balance, and in case he fell and needed to grab something. Sakura stepped up behind him and began walking forward slowly in the same posture. The snow on the log made it easy to slip and they could easily plummet to their death's 200 feet below.

And then Syaoran slipped. When his foot strayed forward it landed on a chunk of snow that had not been grappled onto the log and it flew off. Syaoran flew down in a side arch and smashed his waist painfully on the side. Then he grabbed onto the edges of the log desperately as he began to slip off. His hands could not find grip on the log!

There was too much snow on it, and he might as well of been holding a piece of string then holding snow. Just as he slipped off the edge, Sakura did what she had to do. She dove forward, landing hard on her stomach, and gripping his hand just barely enough so that she could hold onto him. And then the worst thing possible that could have happened, happened. She slipped off two. She just managed to catch onto a small branch on the top of the log that slowly began to crack apart as the weight on it pulled it down.

"How are we gonna get out of this?!" Syaoran shouted, looking down in alarm. He immediately wished he had not.

"Okay Syaoran, we can figure this out" Sakura responded, even though she was panicked to. "Oh, if only I had my cards with me"

"This is bad Sakura" Syaoran muttered, still hanging 200 feet above the ground. Sakura groaned as she realized the branch she was hanging onto was about to snap.

"We've had bad before" she replied.

"This is even worse" 

At that moment Sakura thought of something. It was a wild idea, but she didn't have much choice. It was all or nothing right now.

"Okay Syaoran, I'm gonna throw us over a little bit okay? Now I want you to catch us. Don't think I'm trying to get it over with. Just do it right"

"Are you crazy?!"

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Sakura looked up in dismay as the branch was only seconds from snapping off.

"On three, okay? One...two..." Sakura closed her eyes tight. "THREE!" she shouted then flung Syaoran all the way over as hard as she could to the edge. He just managed to grab onto one of the roots poking out of the cliff with one hand. Sakura was flung painfully against the cliff side, but she did not let go of Syaoran's hand. The branch was now hanging by a small piece of bark on the tree. Sakura had let go just in time.

"Ah crap, what do we do?" Syaoran muttered. They were still two hundred feet above the ground. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Okay Sakura, climb up my body, and then you can get up onto the cliff and help me up"Syaoran muttered.

"Okay" Sakura said. Syaoran put his legs down near Sakura's arm and she grabbed onto them and let go of his hand. Syaoran immediately felt himself grow heavier as Sakura climbed up his body. She reached up with her hands and just barely managed to grab onto his shoulders and pull herself up.

"Okay, now step on top of my shoulders and climb up" he muttered. Syaoran put both of his arms on the root now to firm his group, and prepared himself. Sakura climbed up silently and swung her legs over his shoulders. Then she climbed up and put her arm above the edge of the cliff. 

"Prepare yourself for me to jump up real fast" Sakura said. Her feet pushed down hard on his shoulders and it nearly caused him to lose his grip, but then she lifted into the air and snatched feebly at the edge. The snow was not easy to grip, and she was slipping. She frantically grabbed around but then realized that she was slipping.

With a loud cry, her hands slipped off the edge and she fell over backwards off of the edge. Sakura knew she was going to die and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the ground rushing towards her. But it didn't come. Syaoran had dived off of his branch and caught her feet, then snatched his legs onto a root that was hanging just below the one he had been on a moment ago.

They were both hanging upside down 200 feet above the canyon floor. Syaoran suddenly felt a strong urge to swear.

"So how do we get out of this mess?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm thinking" Syaoran muttered. Syaoran obviously couldn't hold on much longer. The blood was rushing to his head and eventually they would be forced to let go.

They were in big trouble no matter what they did. And if they were going to do something, they had better do it fast.

______________________________________________________________________________________

hoho! Cliffhanger! Literaly! Make sure to review if you want me to keep writing. Should this go to the scrap pile or should it stay here? Only you can keep me writing! Review please! And don't forget to read my other fanficitons!

Dæonwing


	3. The Attack

"Okay, I got an idea. Sakura, can you reach any root below you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura had an excellent view of below herself and spied a root just out of her reach that she could grab onto if he did what she thought he was going to do.

"Yes, another root" she murmured.

"Ok, now I'm gonna drop down and you are gonna grab the root. It's gonna feel a little heavy so don't let go" he muttered. "Ok, ready?"

"One...two...THREE!" they both said together. Syaoran dropped off of the ranch and immediately his head felt full of pain as the blood switched it's direction. He didn't have time to think about it though, because he was in mid-air. Sakura just managed to grab onto the branch with her left hand. The force of when Syaoran hit the end of her leg's almost caused the root to crack off or for Sakura to drop, but she hung on.

"Okay, how long can you hold on?" Syaoran asked.

"Two, maybe three minutes" Sakura whined.

"Okay, just stay calm for a moment, I'm gonna get up there" Syaoran said. He pulled back his hand, curled it into a fist, then he slammed it forward. Syaoran felt like he had punched a brick wall. The cliff had rock and snow covering every spot of it. But his fingers managed to make a small hole though, just large enough for a good, strong, handhold.

He let go and grabbed his hand into the wall. He held on with firm grip. He reached up his other hand and punched another sizable hole in the wall. He continued up the wall just as fast as he could, until Sakura told him that she couldn't hold on much longer. Syaoran figured it was all or nothing. After he had climbed up to the top, he readied himself, then jumped up as high as he could. He managed to grab onto a small plant that had not been killed by the snow yet. 

It slowly began to get it's roots yanked at out the ground. Syaoran would soon fall. Three roots, two roots, one root...SNAP. The plant was flung off of the cliff and out into the canyon below. Syaoran just managed to catch his leg on the edge of the cliff before he lost grip. He hauled himself up quickly, glad to see the ground in front of him.

Then he turned his attention to Sakura. He reached down his hand and snatched Sakura out of the air just as she let go. Then he lifted her up, keeping one hand above the cliff so that he wouldn't fall. He hauled Sakura up as best he could, then he reached down with his other arm, grabbed her wrist, and hauled the rest of her up.

She nearly hugged him with relief.

"Thank you so much" said Sakura.

"I just did what I wanted to do" was her response.

"Oh cut it out with that stupid loner accent scheme. I know you did it for a different reason. Why won't you just admit that?" Sakura muttered.

"Look Sakura, we don't have time to discuss this right now. Let's just continue on our way" Syaoran murmured and walked off.

Sakura stared after him angrily. How could he say that! Why was he so insensitive at a time like this? Sakura sighed and continued after him. The next catastrophe that happened was something that none of them would ever had expected, given the fact that they had never seen a cougar in Japan.

________________________________________________

Sakura and Syaoran were walking along side by side, not just for affection but also for the warmth. But the next event that happened was something that they never would have predicted.

At that moment, a giant cougar had come crashing through the trees, landing near the side of Sakura and luckily, instead of pouncing, drew back it's claw and slapped her hard in the stomach. Sakura felt like someone had thrown a brick at her. She cried out as she was flung through the air nearly ten feet, crashing into the tree behind her and lying still, unconscious.

As Syaoran saw this, something snapped. His eyes curled with fire and the next thing he could think of was killing the cougar as fast as possible. He wrenched his sword off of his back and dove out the cougar. It's head snapped towards him and it dodged out of the way just as Syaoran's sword cut through the air and landed in the spot it had been a moment ago.

He whirled around, looking for the spot the cougar had been a moment ago. It had jumped away again. Every time he got it in his sights it moved. It was too fast for him.

Syaoran turned around one last time to see a paw come flying at him and crack into his hand. The sword went flying away and landed on top of a tree, stuck ten feet above the ground. Syaoran looked up at it in dismay before he realized that the still had an enemy to fight. The paw came flying at him and he ducked under it just in time, and the paw only managed to skim the top of his head. He flipped over backwards in a back hand spring.

His hands sank into the snow and he only managed to land on his stomach and roll out of the way as the cougar pounced on his position a moment ago. He was running out of energy. He was already tired from the cliff incident a moment ago, and he couldn't keep up this game of cat and mouse forever. The cougar finally did what Syaoran had been dreading it would do.

It's claws snapped out of it's paws and it swiped at Syaoran. Syaoran just barely managed to dodge but in doing so his arm went flailing wildly over his shoulder, and since that was where the cougar was striking, that was what it hit. 

Blood flew. Syaoran's arms instantly had the claws rake across it, and a long row of marks slid down his arm. He screamed in pain and clenched that arm with his other arm to try and stop some of the bleeding.

The next cougars swat only hit him with it's backhand, but it was still hard enough to send him flying away. He landed smack in the middle of the tree that his sword was hanging from. With a loud crack, the sword fell out and dropped between his knees. He looked at it, then, with his free arm, picked it up. He was limping slightly, as anyone would be if they had been slapped twice with a cougar's paws.

As if making up it's mind to finish Syaoran off, it dove at him with its paws outstretched. Syaoran did what he knew he had to do. His sword came flying up and plunged into the creatures head. It's stood there for a moment, as if looking at him disbelievingly, then it fell to the ground with the sword still implanted in it's head.

Syaoran coughed for a moment, then he barfed up some blood that gathered in a little pool in the snow. 

He went over to Sakura, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. He unclenched his arm and immediately the pain amplified ten fold. He nearly screamed. But he ignored it again and reached out both arms to shake Sakura. "C'mon Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura's eyes slowly slid open, and she jumped up when she saw Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran, your hurt!"

"It's just a scratch, how are you feeling?" Sakura ignored him and immediately went to tear off a portion of Syaoran's shirt to tie around the wound and stop the bleeding. When she finished with the knot he looked at her disbelievingly.

"Are you hurt at all?" he finally asked.

"You should just be concerned with yourself for now. Thanks so much for saving me from that animal!" Sakura said and hugged him. Syaoran couldn't hug back because, well, you try to hug someone when you have burning pain going through your arms.

"Let's continue" Syaoran said and walked off in the direction they had been going in the first place. Sakura followed, knowing that arguing would be pointless.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well well, that was sort of unexpected wasn't it? Wait until you see what sort of catastrophe I have planned next for them! By the way, if you can think of any winter disasters, you will get credit for it if you email them or review them! Thanks for reviewing star-kicker and ()!! You two are the best!


	4. The Adrenaline

Sakura and Syaoran walked silently forward, Syaoran favoring his wounded arm and limping slightly. The bleeding had stopped, as Syaoran had kept putting pressure on his arm, but it would take him a long time to regenerate. The long scars down his arm would remain there forever though. If Syaoran had to go through his life with those, he would be humiliated. That is, if he was able to go through his life...

"So what sort of catastrophe do you think is going to happen next?" Sakura muttered.

"Who knows? I think a tree will fall on top of us" Syaoran replied. Sakura sighed and looked forward. She could see a clearing in the trees ahead.

"Finally! No more forest!" she said in a relieved tone and ran towards the clearing. Syaoran silently followed, limping slightly.

But Sakura's happy face soon turned into a look of dismay. The smile just melted right off her face like butter or a snowflake on a hot branding iron or a steam iron. Syaoran's frown deepened.

"I guess that is our next catastrophe" Syaoran muttered.

In front of them was a vast lake, frozen and jagged edges on the outsides of it. It was so wide that they couldn't see the ends of it. They could dimly see the other side about 6 acres away. Syaoran was wondering for a moment how the whole lake could have been frozen. Then he wondered again about another possibility. They could go around it, and they certainly couldn't go under it.

"Well, we have one other option" Syaoran said firmly.

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting is this. If we can't go around it, then where just gonna have to go through it" Syaoran said. Sakura stared at him disbelievingly.

"You gotta be kidding. As soon as we get on that ice, it's gonna crack and slap you into the water so fast you'll be dead before you can blink" Sakura snapped.

"Look Sakura!" Syaoran said angrily. "We crawled across a log and climbed up a cliff! We got attacked by a cougar! We survived an earthquake! Now we can't stand to have any more disasters! And I'm gonna cross this whether you like it or not!" 

Syaoran finished his statement, cursed himself for raising his voice, then he turned around and walked across the ice without a word. On the outside part was where it was most thin, and as soon as Syaoran stepped on it, a crack came through the ice like he had stepped on glass. He immediately ran forward, creating more cracks. 

Towards the center the ice got much thicker and he was able to walk on top of it without even hearing a snap. Sakura followed his steps except for the outside, where she knew that if she followed his steps the ice would surly break under her weight. As they neared the middle, Syaoran began to realize that this might not have been such a great choice.

If they stepped towards the outside, then it would crack and unless he ran fast or he breathed all his air out and made himself as light as possible, he would surely fall in.

Once they were more than halfway across, they were both walking side by side, not only for affection but for protection from the cold once again, when something strange happened.

A weird cracking sound filled the air. Then they both gasped. Sakura looked upwards with a fearful look on her face.

The chunk of ice they were standing on had somehow been thin enough so that their combined weight caused it to upend itself. It came flying over backwards and Syaoran leaped away, dragging Sakura with him. The ice block landed on another chunk and caused it to break off too. Soon, all of the ice had been broken into large platforms. Syaoran tried to stay with Sakura but the one they were standing on suddenly broke apart right between them.

He was forced to let go, otherwise he would have had his hand ripped off. The huge ice block below them was crushed apart and they were separated.

The chunk right between Syaoran's feet began to break and turn over. It cracked right between his legs. He looked down, then jumped away as it split apart. He looked away just in time to see that the piece Sakura was standing on suddenly upended itself. Rage suddenly over came Syaoran's anger. He jumped forward and onto the one Sakura was under.

She would die if he didn't get her out of their soon!

Sakura looked up at him from under the water, air bubbles flying out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide open with fear. Her face was blue. Her skin was turning pale. She was not going to last much longer. At last, Syaoran did the only thing he could do to get her out. He drew back his fist and smashed it into the ice above her. 

The ice was a tad firm, and it took a couple of firm punches to get it to break apart, but Sakura was still trapped under it. Syaoran knew a different way to do more damage. He jumped upwards, aimed his boot at it and smashed it down. The ice shattered on impact, causing Sakura to come flying up, coughing and sputtering.

"C-c-cold" was the first word that came from her blue lips. Most of the color had drained from her face and when Syaoran touched her, his hand felt like it was catching frostbite.

"Shit" he muttered. He took off his sweater and wrapped it around Sakura. She was going to die in less than thirty minutes if he didn't get a fire going! He picked up Sakura and raced forward, fear and anger adding wings to his feet.

He didn't seem to care how fast he was going. Sakura was on his back in the piggyback position with her eyes closed. Syaoran hurried forward trying to find some dry wood and some rocks or flint.

He didn't have much time left. If he was going to save Sakura, it would have to be now!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Do i detect a pattern here? Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, cliffhanger. I got a thing for cliffhangers. You will just love all of the catastrophes I have planned for them. 

Bye for now! Toxic Shade


	5. The Recovery

Syaoran, as a member of the Li clan, had been trained in all forms of survival activities. He had managed to get a fire going by finding some dry wood under the trees and even being lucky enough to find two blocks of lint. Sakura was laying dangerously close to the fire, but she had to, or else she would die. Within a few minutes, Sakura opened her eyes.

"I'm c-cold" she whispered quietly. Syaoran head snapped towards her and he knelt down beside her. 

"I'm sorry Sakura. The fire won't go any hotter and you won't be able to get any closer without setting yourself on fire" Syaoran said sadly. He huddled up next to Sakura, hoping somehow that his body heat would make her warmer.

Sakura was shivering uncontrollably, her skin turning blue and her breath floating in front of her as a white mist. But she would live. Within several minutes, Sakura was feeling a little bit warmer. Her skin had returned to her normal color and her heart was beating at it's normal rate. She even felt well enough to walk around the cavern they were in a few more times.

It was constructed of beautiful ice sculpted in strange ways. It looked exactly like the famous sort of caves that people got lost in movies. Sakura could make funny faces in them that distorted her image. She giggled at them and her laugh echoed through the caves.

Syaoran traveled through the caves with her, making sure that they only took lefts, because if they took the wrong way, they could get lost forever. They backtracked back to the campfire to find that it had melted a hole in the ice and that it had disappeared. Syaoran suggested that they get going.

They stepped outside the cavern and were instantly enveloped in a clod breeze, so cold that they both shivered immediately and their ears turned red instantly. Sakura blew into her hands to try to warm up.

"That's strange, it's colder than usual" Syaoran muttered. Then it began snowing. But this snow was unlike any they had ever seen. It came down with sharp pieces of glass attached to it. The wind became stronger after a while and Syaoran and Sakura found it hard to walk in a straight line. The icy snow was coming down like hail at that time, and one piece came down that was so sharp that it cut Syaoran's cheek opened. He yelped and clutched his face.

Sakura bent towards him. "What's wrong?"

Exactly two seconds after she said that, a small tree, only about thirty feet tall, lumbered down and fell towards them. The tree had been knocked straight off of it's trunk. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran out of the way just as the huge tree landed on the ground where they were before with a thunderous crash, spraying snow like water in all directions. Sakura glanced back fearfully.

"What's happening? It can't be a clow card" Sakura said nervously.

Syaoran muttered something unintelligible. "What?" Sakura asked.

"It a god damn blizzard" he murmured. "We have to find shelter, fast"

He grabbed Sakura hand and raced forward, trying to remember where the cavern was. All thoughts left his mind as an especially strong gust of wind struck him just above his sternum. He was flung backwards and into the snow as though someone had punched him in the chest.

Sakura fell back with him. "No matter what happens! Don't let go of my hand!" Syaoran shouted.

The snow was popping up all around them now, and the only thing they could see was a white murky mist around themselves and a dim smudge of color that would have been the other person. They stumbled blindly through the snow, aware that they had to find shelter fast, or the snow would cut them to pieces or they would freeze to death.

Syaoran dragged her under a tree that seemed to be blocking some of the wind. He huddled next to her, waiting for the storm to stop. He then heard the worst possible thing that he could have heard at that moment. A loud cracking sound filled the air, and he looked up fearfully. The whole top half of the tree was suddenly snapped off like a toothpick, and it was flung through the air, landing nearly ten feet away from then. Sakura huddled under Syaoran nervously, as he tried to make sure that the snow didn't touch her as much as it swept around him.

"Sakura! We have to get out of here!" he shouted but his words were carried away in the wind so fast that even he could barely hear it. But Sakura apparently understood, because she nodded a little bit and stood up shakily on her legs, barely able to keep her balance through the roaring wind. 

Syaoran tried to keep her next to him as they trudged blindly through the swirling mass of white, but it was very hard because he could almost never move forward straight and they were both constantly falling over from sudden gusts of wind. Syaoran's and Sakura's faces were now cut apart by the razor sharp shards of ice, but they tried to ignore the pain.

They both collapsed to the ground on their knees, huddling next to each other.

"We can't go on like this Syaoran" Sakura whispered into his ear. 

"I guess this is it" Syaoran muttered. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for darkness. But it didn't come. As quickly as the blizzard had came, it was over. Syaoran felt like jumping up and yelling with glee, and that was exactly what he and Sakura did. They jumped up and down, screaming and thanking god for sparing their lives.

"We're alive!" Sakura shouted. 

"Yes!!" Syaoran shouted, throwing his fist in the air and jumping off the ground at least six inches. His voice echoed throughout the valley. Then another strange rumbling sound filled the air. When he landed on the ground, his feet sank into the snow about four inches. Then suddenly, they both stopped their celebrating and listened.

The rumbling sound was getting louder. 

"Run! We've got to get out of here!" Syaoran shouted, once again putting his knowledge of winter to use. 

"What's happening?" Sakura asked.

Without hesitation, Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's neck and hauled her away. "Okay! I'm coming! What's the emergency?!"

"Avalanche!" Syaoran said, then continued running, pumping himself harder as he looked behind his shoulder and saw a huge mass of snow come roaring down the valley, swallowing up everything in it's path and leaving nothing behind. 

Sakura had heard of avalanches before. If Japan they never had winter disasters. She had heard Eriol mention one time about a catastrophe called an avalanche. It was supposed to be a huge ball of rolling snow that gobbled up everything in it's path. Sakura had laughed, saying it would never happen to her. But now it was here, coming down on top of her, and if she didn't hurry, she would get swallowed up by it.

Sakura ran forward, even faster than Syaoran was. She looked around for some shelter and saw a huge tree that might provide some cover. Without hesitation, she grabbed Syaoran and shoved him towards it. Just as they reached it, the avalanche hit them like a sonic boom. The snow crashed into the tree and tore it asunder, the snow shoveling over it at once. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the huge white mass of snow, screamed, hugged each other in fright, then were enveloped in the gigantic mass of snow.

Syaoran was not knocked out cold, but the mass of snow still caused him to see stars. He tried to move but found out that the snow felt like rocks above him. Great. He was probably buried under who knows how much snow. Syaoran began calculating the exact time that they would find his frozen body. Then he shook his head angrily. He shouldn't be thinking like that!

He squirmed around for a moment until he thought he could get a good digging position, then set to work. The snow was easier to shovel away than he had thought it would be. He chunked away at it until he thought his hands would fall off, then he had an idea. He had made a tunnel just big enough to fit half of his body through. He crawled into it, coiled his legs under himself, then leaped upwards as high as he could in the space provided.

Syaoran burst out of the snow like a firework, showering snow all over the place. He rubbed his hands together to create friction and make some heat. Then he set to work on finding Sakura.

"SAKURA!!" he shouted. He thought he could hear a faint voice coming from somewhere. "Keep shouting!"

The faint voice continued, and he followed it to it's source. When he thought he had found the closest spot, he reached down and started digging. After a moment, a hand appeared in the snow. Syaoran grabbed it and jerked. Sakura burst out of the snow, coughing and sputtering. Then she hugged Syaoran. 

"Thank you so much" she said gratefully.

Syaoran coughed for a moment, trying to get his wind back. "Your welcome" was the response.

"I don't think we can take any more disasters" Sakura murmured. Syaoran nodded and helped her up. 

"That's why we must get to a city, and quickly" he muttered, then he walked away without hesitation, making sure Sakura could keep up.

________________________________________

WHOO HOO! Only one more chapter to go! Please review this story! Kinda strange how I put two disasters in this one instead of just one, hmm? That's cause I really wanted to get to the end. Anyways, you will be surprised at the ending you find. Enjoy the finale when I post it!

Toxic Shade


	6. The Cavern

"Syaoran, I don't think we're going to make it out of this one" Sakura murmured sorrowfully, trying to keep up with Syaoran's fast pace. Syaoran stopped pacing and turned around, glaring at her. He put his hands up as fists and held them up for a moment.

"Sakura! We won't make it out of here if you keep thinking like that! What happened to the bright and optimistic Sakura that I used to know?" Syaoran nearly shouted. Sakura gazed down at the snow and said nothing. Syaoran turned around to go on and Sakura followed silently.

"What the...?" Syaoran muttered. His foot had sank into the snow about ten inches. Then his other foot sank in and he heard a loud cracking sound. Syaoran felt another strong urge to swear. Then suddenly, the ground collapsed out from under them in a brilliant display of ice and snow. They flew through the air screaming. 

There was an underground stream that had miraculously not frozen, and it was somehow conveniently placed right below as they walked above the cavern. Sakura gripped onto Syaoran tightly as they landed in the water. It fell like they had landed on concrete. The impact had knocked them out cold. They were both unconscious and slowly freezing to death in the water. The water, luckily, didn't go much past there stomachs, as they had been lying down.

________________________________

Syaoran woke up with Sakura's arms gripped around him. He struggled to move his legs and then gasped. From his waist down, he was covered in tarnished ice. The river had frozen over them while they were unconscious, and now they were stuck there! Syaoran gasped unconsciously and reached over to wake Sakura. Her head was buried in his chest. He shook her neck and she opened her eyes.

The first thing Syaoran noticed about her was that her face looked deathly cold. Her lips had turned blue and her face was as white as a sheet.

"Wake up!" he said as best he could. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. She tried to move her legs but found that they were frozen in the water.

"W-what happened?" she asked fearfully.

Syaoran's eyes slid shut. "I think we fell into an ice cavern and the water froze around us while we were knocked out"

Syaoran looked at the wall, his gaze following the shimmers along the wall. They danced across the wall like sunlight reflecting off the surface of the water. Sakura opened her eyes and gazed at it softly too. "Isn't it beautiful? I wonder what makes the ice glow"

"I don't think we'll ever know" he responded.

Sakura's eyes closed and she murmured softly. "I don't think we're going to make it out of this one"

Syaoran hugged her to his chest. She hugged him back. "And just in case we don't, there is something I need to tell you"

Sakura looked up at his eyes. "I love you, Sakura"

"And I love you, Syaoran" 

Their faces met and they shared a long kiss, pouring at their souls and hearts to each other. There lips met with flaming romance, and they both knew that if they had to do it all over again just to do this, they would do it all over again.

And then, their eyes closed, and their life drained out of them. Both of them fell down onto each other, the shine in their eyes gone. And before either of them had known what would happen that day, they both knew that they would always love each other forever.

______________________-

*whistles* short chapter. Not quite the ending you were expecting, was it? And for the last friggin time... REVIEW DAMNIT! I mean, im looking on ff.net and see a four chapter story thats about 6000 words. AND THEY GET OVER FORTY REVIEWS! AND ITS NOT_F***ING_FAIR. *calms down* sorry, but i really do want some reviews. See ya later.!


	7. The Discovery

A/N: One of my reviewers suggested that I write this, so I did! Thanks!

_________________

Epilogue

by Pyle

"C'mon Eriol, we have to keep searching, they can't be too far away" said Tomoyo, who was rushing as fast as she could to find Sakura. Eriol was stumbling forward, clumsily walking through the snow. Eriol ran a little faster, trying to keep up with Tomoyo's quick pace.

"But Tomoyo, we can't go on forever like this! Sooner or later we will need to set up some shelter!" Eriol whined.

"NO!" shouted Kero, who was sitting on Tomoyo's shoulder. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. He twitched his ears several times, then he pointed stright forward. "We're on the right track! Just keep going forward!"

Tomoyo, who trusted Kero's magical powers completely, rushed that way. The snow came flying up under her feet as she dragged her boots through the snow. She and Eriol had come more prepared then Sakura and Syaoran had. Eriol was wrapped up in a trench coat with two jackets and sweaters underneath. Tomoyo had a fluffy fur overcoat on that Eriol had given to her for Christmas. 

Eriol could sense that they were not very far ahead also, and he was suddenly fueled by his desire to find his friends. And he didn't want to get left behind by Tomoyo. He trudged forward, gathering speed as he went, trying to ensure that he found his friends as quickly as possible. The snow came flying up from around his feet and his trot turned into a jog. And quickly after that, it turned into a sprint.

He and Tomoyo hurried forward. It was nothing but an open plain that was full of snow ahead of them. But Syaoran and Sakura were here somewhere. Tomoyo clutched Eriol's arm. 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly. Kero looked outward. "I was sure that they were here!"

"They could be just over the next hill or something. C'mon, let's go check!" said Eriol. About halfway down the hill, he suddenly slipped and fell flat on his back. He went sliding down the hill easily from there. "I wanna try!" said Kero. 

He stopped flying for a moment and plopped onto the snow. He went skiing down the side, leaving a small trail of cleared snow all the way down until he hit a rock and went flying forward. He tumbled down the hill and came to rest at Eriol's feet. Tomoyo scrambled down easily, making sure that she didn't hit any rocks.

Once she had reached the bottom, Eriol continued forward, but was surprised to find that when he stepped forward, his boot didn't sink into the snow, he himself sank into the snow. And since the whole ground collapsed underneath him, so did Tomoyo and Kero. Kero, who could fly, had no worry of falling, and he stopped in mid-air. 

But Eriol and Tomoyo were not so lucky. They both fell nearly ten feet through the air until they landed on a focused stream of ice. They both went sliding down it at incredible speeds, and hoping that they wouldn't hit anything. Eriol accidently touche the wall with his leg and immediately went zooming into a cache of spins, peeling out all over the place.

Eriol and Tomoyo's screams echoed throughout the cavern, and Eriol was surprised the whole ceiling didn't collapse from above them. Then finally what they were waiting for stopped. The ride abruptly ended as it suddenly flattened itself out and they stopped easily once they dug their boots into the ice. Eriol was nearly thrown forward but he managed to stop himself in time.

When Tomoyo looked around, she let out a terrified gasp. There, not ten feet away from them, were the bodies of Sakura and Syaoran, frozen together in the ice. Eriol turned around to look also, and his expression of surprise turned into a look of shocked fear.

Tomoyo instantly burst into tears and turned away, flying into Eriol's arms. Eriol held her close, tears coming to his eyes also. Tomoyo sobbed into his arms, wondering why nature had chose Syaoran and Sakura to die.

______________________

Eriol had put four candles around his fallen friends. Keroberos had turned into his true form and set fire to them easily. The flames flickered slightly, even though there was no breeze throughout the cavern.

All of them sat in front of the two frozen bodies, and prayed silently for their fallen friends. Please rest their soul. 

The final end.

__________--

not exactly what you were expecting, eh? Oh well, it turned into a nice alternative. Email me when you get the chance and PLEASE REVIEW! I AM GETTING ONTO THE VERGE OF BRIBERY! IF YOU DON'T I'LL!!!...

I don't know what ill do but you won't like it. *returns to normal* thanks anyways. I really do crave reviews. Whenever you get the chance, please write one.

On a note, I was getting rather sick of all these stories having so many happy endings where the good guys always win and lose nothing, I just felt like I had to write this. Sayanora

Bye!


End file.
